An Unexpected Relationship
by DodgersMutant
Summary: It wasn't planned. It just happened but now the two Greasers have to decide where this unexpected relationship is going. Darry/Steve


\- Chapter One -

"You worthless good for nothing bastard!" The drunken man exclaimed in complete rage, face contorting into a bright red mess of veins and fury. His entire form shook as his left hand tightly clutched the whiskey bottle he had spent the past hour drinking. Dark eyes were bloodshot, an effect from the alcohol in his system. Stumbling forward, he began to wag his index finger at his son.

"You are not going to amount to anything! Not with you see runnin' around with all that grease in your hair! Your brain has no doubt already been damaged by it!" The man continued in his drunken stupor as he shook his head.

His son simply stood there, letting the words sink in. His body was tense as both hands were clutched tightly by his sides. He shouldn't stay. He should run before the venomous words got the better of him. As his brain finally seemed to relay the action of fleeing, the young seventeen year old Greaser turned in the direction of the front door. Suddenly his father's hand shot out to grip his wrist tightly, whirling him around.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" The father bellowed in a loud voice as his grip tightened.

"Let me go!" The young man yelled in pure anger as he tried to pull free from the painful grip.

"Answer me!" The father screamed as his sharp talon-like nails dug into the pale flesh of his son.

Blood began to spill from the incisions the father had made with his claws. The young man let out a painful gasp as he tried to pull himself free. Nothing but pain shot up his arm as he could already feel the bruises forming on skin. Why wasn't he running?!

A sharp loud sound was finally heard as whiplash overtook the form of the son. His head had completely snapped to the side from the blow his father had delivered to his temple. The raging drunk had used the end of the whiskey bottle to strike his son with. The bottle broke upon impact and shards of glass exploded across the living room floor, looking like small drops of dew. The strong scent of alcohol filled the room and burned away at the large gash that had formed upon the son's face. Blood began to pour furiously as he finally acknowledged what had just happened.

It had been quite some time since his father had hit him. In fact, he had only been a boy then. But now, he was a man. He wasn't going to take this. With a battle cry, Steve Randle broke free from his father's grasp and ran towards the door. The older man began to yell profanity and obscenities towards the retreating form of his child. The child he had just strike and inflicted physical and mental pain.

Outside it was completely dark and freezing. A full moon hung low in the sky as large grey clouds gathered, threatening to release rain. A cold gush of wind blew across the town as Steve ran down the street. His black converse smacked roughly against the pavement as he ran quickly. Both his head and arm throbbed from the pain his father had inflicted upon him. Crimson red blood poured from each of his wounds as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Don't. Don't you dare cry, Steve thought to himself as he shook his head. As the rain began to pour, he shuddered as he had only been wearing pale blue jeans and his usual sleeveless denim vest. A simple baggy white t-shirt was underneath, easily becoming soaked by the water. His feet had took him to the one place where he knew he could always go, no matter what. The Curtis house.

Darting up the steps, Steve paused before entering the small house. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. It was late and he didn't wish to wake anyone inside. Very quietly, he pulled the always unlocked door open and slid inside. It was dark inside the house, even darker than outside. Steve allowed his green orbs to adjust before he crouched down to remove his rain soaked sneakers. Placing them by the door, he removed his socks as well then slid his denim vest off. Removing his soaked t-shirt, he rose it to his forehead, pressing it against his bloodied temple.

Leaning his back against the wall besides the door, he closed his eyes and let out a low groan. His head was still throbbing and his wrist had already bruised. The bruise was in the shape of a man's large hand. As water dropped down his form, Steve willed himself to hold in the tears and the sobs he so badly wished to release.

"Steve?" A deep voice questioned in a low whisper. Said Greaser's eyes burst open as he turned to see who had spoken his name. The lamp in the living room was suddenly turned on as Darry stepped forward. The eldest Curtis brother was only wearing plaid boxers but had managed to tug on a robe. He must have been in a hurry as he hadn't tied it close revealing the taut muscles of his bare chest and abdomen.

Steve willed his gaze away from Darry's body to meet the eyes of the makeshift leader of the group. Concern washed across Darry's features as he carefully approached the younger male. His hand instantly went to gently press against the side of Steve's face, eliciting a groan from him.

"What happened to you, kid?" Darry asked as he pulled the blood soaked shirt away from Steve's temple.

"Dad." Was all that Steve simply stated as he turned away, pain crossed his face.

"Let's clean you up..." Darry whispered as he held the shirt in his right hand and turned to walk towards the bathroom. His body was tensed up, he hated when Steve's father hurt him. It caused him pain to see his friend in pain.

Steve was going to protest but he realized the sooner that Darry cleaned him up, the sooner he'd be able to go to sleep. Following the taller male into the bathroom, Steve watched as Darry flicked on the light before closing the bathroom door behind the two. Steve settled down on the toilet seat as he glared down at the tile floor. Darry began to pull the necessary things out of the cabinets, preparing to clean Steve up.

It was a rather quick but painful process. First, Darry offered Steve a glass full of water and a few Aspirin's. The younger of the two was quick to down the pills, wishing for the pain to subside. Secondly, Darry wrapped Steve's bruised wrist with gauze. Lastly, he grabbed cotton balls and poured rubbing alcohol onto them so he could properly clean the gash across the side of Steve's forehead. Steve hissed in pain and Darry muttered "Stop being such a big baby!" under his breath. Steve simply rolled his eyes as Darry placed a large bandage across the gash.

As Darry began to clean up the mess, he suddenly realized how pale Steve looked. Dark eyes wandered across his frame as he studied the young man sitting before him. Steve was only wearing light blue jeans with a belt tightly strapped around his waist. The bird tattoo on his right bicep was a favorite feature of his. Sure he wasn't born with it, nor was it really a feature but it made the young Greaser very unique. Both his arms were getting quite big with muscle, no doubt from all the work Steve did at the DX. Water was still slightly dripping down his form and his dark black hair was now without any gel as the rain had washed it all away. His chest and stomach were well-built and quite wet.

Tearing his eyes away from the younger male's almost nude body, Darry licked his suddenly dry mouth and cleared his throat before speaking. "I'll get ya some dry clothes," He then opened the bathroom door and motioned for Steve to follow.

Slowly rising, Steve followed the taller man down the hallway and into his bedroom. Darry once again shut the door once the two were inside the warm bedroom that used to belong to his parents. Plopping down onto the edge of the large bed, Steve watched as Darry began to rummage through the drawers for clothes to give to the slightly smaller male.

After several minutes of rummaging, Darry turned to face the other, holding clothing in his hands. He offered them to Steve who took time to study the articles of clothing. He had been handed a pair of flannel pajama pants and a long sleeved navy shirt. Steve's brows furrowed together as he studied the shirt. Sleeves were not something he was used to as his entire wardrobe consisted of nothing but sleeveless shirts.

With a chuckle, Darry spoke. "Don't even think of removing the sleeves."

"Wouldn't want to piss you off Superman." Steve stated simply as he too laughed.

Placing the flannel pants on the bed, Steve tugged on the shirt, muscles rippling as he did so. Darry couldn't help but to stare before turning away to give Steve some privacy. Awkwardly, the other male slowly stood as he undid his belt and jeans. Once his jeans were off, he slid on the pajama pants before clearing his throat. At the sound, Darry turned to face the other, quite glad that he was now clothed.

"Uh, thank you...for patching me up." Steve whispered as his green gaze flicked from the ground and back to the eldest Curtis brother.

"No need to thank me." Darry replied with a shake of his head as he rose a large hand to run it through his hair.

A small smile curled upon Steve's mouth as he nodded a bit. An awkward silence soon enveloped the room as the sound of crickets could be heard chirping outside. Finally, Steve let out a low sigh as he turned towards the door.

"I guess I should go sleep..." Steve slightly trailed off as he padded barefoot across the length of the room.

His exit was soon interrupted as Darry grabbed onto his uninjured arm and spun him around. Steve opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the taller male's mouth pressing firmly against his. A shocked gasp left the younger of the two as his green eyes widened into large orbs. When he didn't respond to the kiss, Darry slowly pulled away, suddenly embarrassed and petrified. He had just kissed his kid brother's best friend and was suddenly afraid of being shunned or outcast.

"Steve, I..." Darry began as his entire large body began to shake. It was now the oldest Curtis' turn to be cut off as Steve's mouth smashed against his.

Darry let out a surprised whimper before quickly wrapping both arms around Steve's torso and pulling him flush against his form. Both their eyes slid shut as they melted into the kiss. Steve wrapped his arms around Darry's broad shoulders, hands slipping into the man's hair.

The kiss was slow and gentle that soon began to turn into a fast paced hungry kiss. They began to back away towards the bed, falling back against it, Darry on the bottom as Steve fell upon him. Straddling his waist, Steve began to grind his nether regions into that of Darry's. Breaking the kiss, the pair began to tear each other's clothing off. They soon were naked with cool air brushing up against their bare flesh.

With a rapid movement, Darry had managed to press Steve down onto the bed as he hovered above him. Gazing up at him, Steve's bright green eyes gleamed with nothing but lust as his pale face flushed into a bright shade of red.

"You're so beautiful..." Darry surprised himself with his words as his face flushed.

Steve smiled widely before leaning up to press a kiss to the edge of Darry's jaw. His mouth began to drag across the warm skin of the man above him causing said male to moan and shudder.

No longer able to contain himself, Darry grabbed Steve's thighs and pushed his legs apart. Steve's entire body tensed as he looked downwards. Each of their lengths were hardened and ready for what would happen next. Darry seemed prepared to be gentle as his gaze softened ever so slightly.

"Don't." Steve barely breathed out causing Darry's eyebrows to furrow in confusion. "Don't be gentle." Steve clarified as he shook his head slowly, pure lust taking over both eyes.

Darry didn't need to be told twice. Not with the way Steve was whispering in a low voice and the way his hands slid down Darry's back or the way his hips would grind into the other's hips. With a jerk of his hips, Darry forcefully pushed himself inside of Steve causing the smaller of the two to arch his back upwards and let out a surprised yelp along with a string of curses.

"Shh, don't wake the others." Darry whispered as he began to suck on the side of Steve's neck, lower body thrusting in and out of the other.

Steve tried his best to keep silent but it was hard what with a large Darry thrusting in and out of his body and the warm lips suckling on his neck. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, Steve began to meet Darry's thrusts with his own as low moans and groans escaped him.

The sound of pleasure escaping Steve was pure music to Darry's ears. Wrapping his arms tightly around Darry's shoulders, Steve dug his nails into the tough skin of Darry's back. After leaving a rather large love bite on the side of Steve's neck, Darry moved to press his mouth down onto the other's. The two were soon in a hurried make-out session as the thrusting continued. Darry pressed a hand besides the side of Steve's head before moving the other hand to begin pumping Steve's length rapidly.

This caused another wave of pleasure to shoot throughout Steve's body as his body arched up into Darry's grasp. He couldn't even begin to contemplate what was going on. An hour before he was being yelled at by his father and then a bottle had been smashed into his temple. Then he was having his wounds attended to by a boxer clad Darry. Now here he was, being mercilessly fucked by Darry himself.

With a final thrust and a loud moan of Darry's name, Steve released into Darry's warm calloused hand. A few slowed thrusts later, Darry released deep inside of Steve. The larger of the two then collapsed onto the smaller male's body. The two were slicked with sweat and were panting rather loudly. Rubbing both hands gently up and down Darry's back, Steve closed his eyes and allowed himself time to regain his breath.

"That...that was amazing." Steve finally breathed out as his eyes opened. Darry slowly lifted himself off Steve's form to meet his gaze. A crooked grin appeared on his features before he pressed a kiss to Steve's lips. Steve leaned up to kiss him back before they drew apart.

Slowly sliding himself out of the younger male, Darry laid down besides him and shut his eyes. Fatigue was present in both and they each knew they would have to sleep separately to avoid any awkward moments in the morning. Standing from the bed, Steve tugged on the borrowed clothing before moving towards the door.

Opening his eyes, Darry turned to face Steve. A frown appeared on his lips as he wished to have the other male besides him, to hold him tightly in his grasp. Steve noticed the frown and laughed.

"This is for the best...until we figure out what this was and what it's going to lead to." Steve states with a nod as he runs a hand through his messy black hair.

"Understood. We'll talk about this in the morning." Darry nodded before wrapping the bedsheets around his body.

"Night, Superman." Steve whispered as he left the room and headed into the living room where he curled up onto the couch. Slowly, he began to doze off, a smile on his features.

Back in his room, Darry shut the lamp off and laid there for several minutes in pure silence. Pure bliss was all he felt as he began to think about the young Greaser sleeping downstairs on the couch. A wide smile spread across his face as he thought about Steve Randle.

As he began to drift off, he knew Steve was right. They were definitely going to talk about this in the morning.


End file.
